


The light is coming

by ishiplouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Harry, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nesting, Omega Louis, Scenting, negative talking to the baby Louis is carrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/pseuds/ishiplouis
Summary: Louis was cold. So fucking cold. He was hungry too. He hadn’t eaten a real meal in a long time. He’d lost count of how many days he hadn’t eaten correctly or, rather, he didn’t want to remember. He wanted to forget. Forget that he was now alone. Well, mostly. He cursed his faith.He wasn’t supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to go to college, find a mate, and graduate with honours. Maybe he would have to apply right after graduation to some job offers but thankfully his father would intervene and would find him a job in no time at one of his friends’ companies. Then he would get married and be finally mated by his Alpha.In this dream of his, Louis would end up with three beautiful pups, a huge house with a white fence and a wonderful mate always caring for him until his last breath.That was how it was supposed to happen.Louis put a hand on his slowly hardening belly, a single tear rolling down his cheek. It wasn’t fair.Or the one where Louis is lost but Harry is there to save him.





	The light is coming

**Author's Note:**

> God I made it! I hope you enjoy! I want to thank [Tabitha](http://suddenclarityharry.tumblr.com/) who betaed this fic like a champ! Thank you so much for your kind words qnd support <3

Harry loved his job. Even waking up at 5 am every morning had become a positive habit. His cat, Muffin, was his alarm clock every morning, meowing and purring at his face to wake him up every morning without a fail. 

 

Today, was no exception and Muffin, his blue eyed Ragdoll was pacing the kitchen meowing occasionally to get Harry’s attention. It was breakfast time after all.

 

“Here we go!” Harry whispered to himself while emptying a little can of cat food in Muffin’s bowl. “Enjoy, bud.” 

 

The cat happily dug in and Harry smiled to himself, today was going to be a good day. The temperatures were finally dropping and London’s air was finally breathable. He normally enjoyed the summer weather but this year he had found himself feeling more tired than usual due to the heatwave crushing the capital city. The bakery was thankfully equipped with the air conditioning but the kitchen in the back was not. 

 

Speaking of, Harry glanced at the time on his phone and sped up his morning routine. He was going to be late. 

 

The bakery had been his gift for his 28th birthday a few months ago. Harry had been working with his grandfather until the man decided it was time to retire. Harry went from employee to owner and was still only adjusting to this huge change. It always had been in the back of his head that he would end up being the owner but to be honest he thought he had time. More time. 

 

Thankfully, he already made the decision to rent the flat above the bakery so his workplace was only a stair away. Literally.

 

“Come on, bud, time to go to work.” Harry opened the door leading to the bakery, his cat hot on his tracks. 

 

As soon as he arrived downstairs, Harry turned on all the lights and plugged his phone to the speakers, choosing to play his morning playlist.

 

The day could begin.

  
  


***

  
  


Louis was cold. So fucking cold. He was hungry too. He hadn’t eaten a real meal in a long time. He’d lost count of how many days he hadn’t eaten correctly or, rather, he didn’t want to remember. He wanted to forget. Forget that he was now alone. Well, mostly. He cursed his faith. 

 

He wasn’t supposed to end up like this. He was supposed to go to college, find a mate, and graduate with honours. Maybe he would have to apply right after graduation to some job offers but thankfully his father would intervene and would find him a job in no time at one of his friends’ companies. Then he would get married and be finally mated by his Alpha. 

In this dream of his, Louis would end up with three beautiful pups, a huge house with a white fence and a wonderful mate always caring for him until his last breath. 

That was how it was supposed to happen. 

 

Louis put a hand on his slowly hardening belly, a single tear rolling down his cheek. It wasn’t fair.

  
  


***

  
  


“Sorry Boss, I’m late!” Niall chanted while hurtling in the bakery. 

 

“Good morning to you too Niall, what’s the excuse today?” Harry smirked, not lifting his head up and staying focused on his preparation. 

 

“No excuse today, it’s just too hard to wake up at 6!” Niall retorted, already putting on his apron and rushing towards the little bathroom to wash his hands. “Okay, I’m going to open the doors, you need any help or can I stay in the front?” 

 

“No, you’re fine, you can stay with the customers, I’ll come help you when I’m done with these buns.” 

 

Seconds later, Harry heard the sound of the first customers coming in and Niall welcoming them warmly. He smiled to himself, Niall had never been on time once in the two years he worked at the bakery yet he was the perfect employee when he came to doing his job. His grandfather was proud to have turned his bakery into a convivial place, where people were happy to come and buy fresh bread and recently brewed tea. 

Thankfully, the bakery’s honorable reputation had been made a long time before Harry was even born. 

 

The chatter kept going, overshadowing Harry’s playlist but he remained focused, baking was like a waltz. It needed precision and respect fo timing. 

 

“Harry, whenever you want!” Niall shouted from the counter startling Harry from his thoughts. A quick glance to the clock on the wall made him realise he was supposed to come help Niall more than forty minutes ago. The morning rush was full on now and poor Niall was on his own to deal with all the customers.

 

“Meow.” Muffin looked at Harry perched on his cat tree in the corner of the room. The cat seemed to have been woken up by Niall’s shouting. 

 

“Sorry, Bud, you can go back to your nap.” He petted the ball of fluff on his head before rushing towards the counter. “Hey.” He said while touching Niall’s arm signaling him that he was there. 

 

“Oh thank god you’re here, lots of people today!” Niall smiled continuing to pour coffee into a small cup. “Whenever you want to hire another person, you know I’m all for it!” 

 

Harry laughed but didn’t respond, focusing on the next client. That was one of the requests Niall was making on a daily basis. Yes, Harry knew that another employee was required he just couldn't find the time to take care of it.  

 

***

  
  
  


The smell of fresh bread stopped him in the middle of the pathway. Right on cue, his stomach grumbled and Louis glanced around to see if anyone had heard the traitorous noises his body was making. 

Nobody seemed to care, either their eyes glued to their phones or ears hidden behind huge headphones. 

 

Louis ducked his head, biting his bottom lip. He needed to eat then. He walked slowly towards the bakery following the lovely scent. He felt a rush of adrenaline just by glancing inside the shop. Too many people. There were too many people in there and before Louis could register what he was doing his feet were leading him in the opposite direction. 

His inner Omega was furious and conflicted, he needed to eat, _ they _ needed to eat but there were too many people, too many sources of danger. Louis clenched his fists harder. Damn it. He needed to go back in there. Order something and run back outside to hide and eat. 

 

Slowly he trailed back towards the front doors and with a trembling hand he pushed one of them opened.

 

A lot of differents scents attacked his nostrils and Louis lowered his head pressing his eyes shut to try and focus. The fresh smell of bread had completely faded leaving Louis unable to breathe through his nose. 

 

“Hello, what can I get you?” A voice asked on his left. Louis growled lowly in response. He needed time, he wasn’t ready, too much, it was too much. 

 

“Hey, can you order? I’m busy, mate, I can’t be late again today!” Someone tapped his shoulder. Louis growled louder this time, lifting his head to meet the eyes of a man in a suit. Louis’ pupils were fully dilated allowing him to have precise vision, he could see the flicker of fear in the other man’s eyes.

“Oh I’m sorry.” The man babbled before rushing outside. 

 

***

  
  


Harry smelled him before he saw him. As an Alpha, Harry was attuned to all the scents but particularly Omega scents. 

This smell however was the most complex he had ever encountered. The common sweetness was hidden by a strong scent of fear. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Harry caught sight of him when he was saying goodbye to the customer he’d just sold a croissant to. The man was tiny and hunched up, his eyes on the floor and his arms around himself with his fists clenched so tight, his knucles were red. 

 

“Hello, what can I get you?” Harry tried to capture the Omega’s attention but the man didn’t seem to have heard him at all. At the same time as the next customer tried to have the queue moving, Harry smelled the Omega’s scent even stronger than before. Pregnant. And scared. 

 

“Niall, I have to leave you alone for two seconds.” Harry whispered already marching towards the Omega. 

 

Despite the fact that he was causing a scene in the middle of his bakery, Harry felt himself going into full compassionate mode. Certainly his Alpha reacting to the scents. 

 

“Hey, I’m Harry, I own this place, do you want to sit down for a second?” Harry kept his distance from the Omega, who he could hear growling, because he didn’t want to frighten him more. The Omega’s breaths quickening at his presence.

 

“Harry, is everything okay?” Niall asked over the counter making half of the people in the bakery look at them. Harry nodded and smiled furtively. The boy was a Beta so he certainly had no idea of what was going on right now.

 

“Can I have some bread, please?” The Omega let out in a harsh breath. 

 

“Of course, please come with me, we’re just..” Harry tried to guide the Omega towards the counter but all he heard in response was more growling. “Okay, just stay there, I’ll come back with something for you.” 

 

He hurried back behind the counter, stuffing a bag full of pastries and little buns of bread feeling Niall’s surprised gaze on him. 

 

“What are you doing, H?” 

 

“I’ll explain later, he needs my help.” Was all Harry responded, already striding back towards the Omega.

 

“Here. For you.” He hold out the bag under the Omega’s nose who finally lifted his head to meet Harry’s eyes. 

 

“I can’t pay for it.” He murmured, his pupils fully blown, his brows furrowed and his cheeks a deep red colour. 

 

“It’s okay, you need it. It’s free for you.” Harry continued to hold out the bag until the Omega caught it quicky and sprinted towards the exit leaving behind him a strong scent of sweetness. 

 

***

 

Louis woke up feeling sick. He didn’t even have time to run to the toilet before he was already vomiting the contents of his stomach. Fucking hell. He couldn’t afford to puke all the food the Alpha gave to him for free. His baby was an idiot. 

 

“You’re a stupid idiot, stop it!” Louis shook his head, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand. And now, he had to clean his mess on top of feeling awful. Amazing. He hated his life, he hated everything! He felt the first tears pricking at the corners of his eyes which angered him even more.

 

“Stop it! Stop making me cry!” He shouted towards his stomach. Stupid baby. Ever since the baby had made a home in Louis’ belly, everything was shit. He had lost everything and everyone, even himself sometimes. Unable to recognise himself being this distressed and emotional Omega all the time. Events of the morning came back rushing in his memory and he clenched his fists harder. He had acted like a feral beast in front of everyone, for fucksake!

 

He wrapped his arms around himself and laid down, his head hitting the pillow. He tried to calm his breathing first then his tears. He felt so useless suddenly. His eyes wandered around the tiny room he was renting and his eyes settled on the bakery bag. It was now empty, Louis had devoured the contents in no time as soon as he’d closed the door behind him. It had felt amazing, also the rush of sugar made him feel drowsy and he’d fallen asleep, his belly full.

 

His thoughts wandered back to the Alpha in the bakery. He had been so nice yet his inner Omega had kept growling at him. But Louis had only seen kindness in the man’s eyes, his Omega had been wrong once again, Louis was sure. He didn’t even ask him to pay! 

 

***

 

The clock was going to hit three o’clock, time for Harry to end his day and go for a well-deserved nap. The bakery would close around seven, Harry always came back at five to let Niall finish his day. 

But today, Harry was not feeling sleepy at all. The strong scent of the Omega from this morning was still lingering in the store and his Alpha was on alert all the time. Niall had tried to question him about the incident as he would refer to it but Harry stayed vague and just explained that the boy who had caused a scene was in fact an Omega showing a lot of distress signs. Especially in his scents thus why Niall didn’t interpret the situation the right way.

 

Muffin jumped on the bed, rolled on his back, meowing languidly and softly closing  his eyes towards Harry. The cat was used to a session of belly rubs right now before a nap between Harry’s pillows. 

 

“Hey, bud.” Harry smiled, and scratched his cat’s head, “I am not really tired today.” He still sat up on his bed, fluffing some pillows against the headboard and sitting against them. The cat took it as an invitation to jump on him and start his nap. 

 

Harry smiled softly, he was so happy when he got Muffin. Harry always had troubles finding people to hang out seeing as he always had a crazy schedule. Niall shared  almost the same schedule so Harry could only count him as his friend. Muffin had been there when the lack of cuddles and attention had been too hard to bear for Harry. Even though Harry was an Alpha, he enjoyed cuddles and staying in, baking of course, cooking too. He was very talented at all the household tasks and that was definitely not so typical for an Alpha. 

 

Harry closed his eyes, focusing on his cat’s purr. Images of the Omega from this morning came dancing in front of his eyes. He had been so frail and so scared. Harry was still trying to understand why he’d been scared though. Maybe the Omega had trouble being around people? 

That was when Harry opened his eyes and woke up from his daydream. He hadn’t even noticed but earlier he hadn’t smelled an Alpha scent on the Omega nor had he noticed the recognisable scent of an Omega mated. 

That could explain the fear Harry had smelled on him.

 

*** 

 

Two days later, Louis found himself roaming around outside the bakery. The smell emanating from it was once again to drool over. Yet, Louis was unsure how to enter the place without being noticed and ordering free food once again. 

 

Louis chose to wait until the place would be less packed. Finally around 11, Louis rubbed his sweaty hands on his trousers and walked in. The guy behind the counter wasn’t Harry and Louis’ heart rate quickened. His inner Omega felt like calling out for the Alpha, either by whining or letting out some pheromones but Louis shook his head at the absurdity of it all. What the fuck was happening to him? He had only met this Alpha once and already his Omega felt connected to him. He was so desperate, Louis felt angry with himself.

 

“Hello, what can I get you today?” The man, a blond with a joyful face and an Irish accent asked him. 

 

Louis shook his head and turned to see if someone was willing to take his place seeing as he wasn’t ready yet. But no one was there, after all Louis had chosen the calmest moment to come in. The blond’s eyes were still on him, waiting for his response and Louis found himself panicking. 

 

“I-” He tried to speak up but nothing came which made him panic even more. Suddenly, though, Louis heard the door situated behind the counter opening as the beautiful Alpha from last time entered.

 

“You came back.” He simply said, already skirting the counter and walking towards Louis with a confident step. 

 

“Don’t!” Louis growled putting his hands in front of himself to prevent the other man from coming closer. 

 

“It’s okay. I’m staying right here.” The Alpha indeed stopped right in his tracks holding up his hands. “Do you remember me? My name’s Harry and I helped you the other time you came. Can I know your name?” 

 

Louis felt dizzy with contrary feelings. On one hand his Omega felt compelled to answer the question, on the other hand, he felt like he needed protection and his first instinct was to snarl and bare his teeth. 

 

Harry must have smelled it and he took two steps back. “Please, I know you don’t know me but don’t be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.” And to add meaning to what he was saying, he walked behind the counter, picking a large paper bag and putting pastries and several buns inside.

 

“Here, it’s for you.” Harry smiled and hEld out the bag towards Louis.

 

Louis felt all his body being stressed from his clenching jaw to his hands curled into fists, but he marched towards the counter anyway, hunger being stronger than anything. 

 

He quickly grabbed the bag and before rushing out, he rasped, “I’m Louis.”

 

***

 

Harry couldn’t help the smile dancing on his lips. The boy came back earlier in the day and even though they didn’t make a lot of progress regarding trust, Harry found out that his name was Louis. 

 

Even if Niall said multiple times that it couldn’t be called progress, Harry still felt like the Omega had opened up a little bit. 

 

“I think he just wants to continue to have free food.” Niall had snorted but Harry disagreed. Louis, despite the lack of verbal communication was still an open book for the one willing to smell. As a Beta, Niall had no idea but Harry could tell a lot by sniffing all the pheromones Louis was scattering around. First of all, Louis was pregnant. Harry wasn’t even sure that the Omega knew about it himself but as an Alpha this kind of body’s change was perceptible very clearly. Secondly, Louis was scared and lost. It seemed as if the Omega wasn’t used to all of this, begging for food wasn’t natural for him and Harry even wondered if the Omega hadn’t a socially high background. From the clothes he was wearing, Harry was inclined to think he was close to the truth, even though the clothes were dirty, they still remained expensives ones. 

 

His inner Alpha was dying to roam the streets looking for the Omega right now. It was in his nature to help Omegas and even more so when the Omega was releasing so many distress signals. 

  
  


Luckily, Harry smelled the recognisable sweet scent the day after. It was very light and Harry didn’t wait a second, he swiped his hands covered in flour on his apron and opened the door that led to the counter. He caught sight of a few loyal customers and smiled politely at them but his eyes continued to look for another type of customer.

 

As it was a little rude to sniff the air in the presence of people, Harry tried to not use his nose to find the Omega but after a quick glance around, he didn’t find Louis. Harry was puzzled because he was sure Louis was around, his nose never failed him. Finally, when the last customer to be served walked by the door, Harry noticed that someone was eyeing the store from the pathway. 

 

He couldn’t contain his irrational happiness and rushed towards the kitchen to grab the paper bag full of pastries he made intentionally for Louis. Inside were fresh savoury and sugary pastries with some buns and two ham sandwiches handmade this morning. After all, Louis was eating for two and needing to eat better than pastries everyday. 

So it was with this bag full of treats that Harry ran back in the store. Louis was still pacing back and forth, smoothing down his shirt with a little bit too much force to be anything else than disguised stress. Harry slowly approached the front door, letting his scent precede him in order to not scare Louis.

 

“Good morning, Louis.” He smiled, the Omega instantly wrapping his arms around his chest and averting his gaze. “How are you today?” 

 

God, Harry would give everything to hear Louis’ voice one more time but especially to have his trust. Louis needed help and Harry was more than happy to do so.

 

Unfortunately, the only sound that Harry heard was once again, the low growl Louis made each time they met. 

 

“I understand, I may look like a threat to you but I assure you I only want to help you.” Harry tried his best to diffuse calming pheromones but the Omega remained with his head low and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. “I made this for you.” Harry continued unperturbed, “I figured eating pastries all the time would not be good for your health so I added two sandwiches inside and savoury creations of mine, I hope you will like them.” 

 

Finally, Louis raised his chin and met Harry’s gaze. With such beautiful blue eyes, the Omega studied Harry’s face. “Thank you for your kindness.” He murmured before grabbing the bag. Unlike the previous days, he didn’t run away as soon as he had the bag in his possession. He remained in front of Harry for a little while, tilting his head slightly while continuing to examine Harry’s face. The moment finally ended when a loud customer with his phone glued to his ear entered the bakery disturbing the moment.

 

With a little wave, Louis said goodbye and ran away, turning to his left at the corner of the street.

 

Harry was in awe. Louis was definitely showing a feral behaviour which made Harry question what had happened to him but the progress they were making everyday was warming his heart. 

 

***

 

Louis arrived in the room he was renting, crying. 

 

Harry was messing up his head. There was a contrast between Louis’ omega side and his regular feelings. Harry seemed to be a kind person willing to help him and all Louis wanted was to find someone who was happy to take all his problems for him and help him deal with them. He wanted confrontation too, his inner Omega was conflicted between being aggressive and hating anyone who was coming too close to the baby while at the same time they were craving for the Alpha’s touch and protection. 

 

Louis found himself sitting on the floor and opening the paper bag Harry had given to him. His tears increased when he found the two sandwiches nicely wrapped. He remembered the words Harry had said about eating healthily and having made sandwiches for him. It seemed like a small touch but for his attention seeking Omega right now it seemed like Harry was the perfect mate. 

 

While unwrapping one of the sandwiches, Louis’ eyes found a little note nicely folded at the bottom of the bag. Louis took a sharp breath before carefully unfolding the paper and reading what seemed to be Harry’s words.

 

_ Hey Louis! I hope you enjoyed my treats of the day. Please never feel like you’re unwelcomed at my shop, you will always find my doors wide opened for you. If you have any trouble, don’t hesitate to contact me at 07012301230 _

_ I hope I will see you tomorrow! Harry x _

 

For the first time since his parents kicked him out of their life two months ago, Louis found himself smiling and feeling genuinely happy. 

 

He needed to tame his inner Omega and trust Harry. What’s the worst that could happen anyway? He was already pretty miserable and all alone. 

  
  


*** 

 

The day after, Louis tried his best to breathe in and breathe out on his way to Harry’s bakery. He was nervously fiddling with the few coins he had in his pocket. Louis had decided to pay Harry today. Certainly not the entire price he owed him but at least it was a good beginning. He also wanted to try to ask if Harry needed any help in his shop, after all Louis needed to try and find a job otherwise he would end up soon sleeping on the streets. 

 

The day his parents asked him to leave, they did it the way they always did anything, without making any waves. They left him the entire day to leave the familial house, say goodbye to his sisters and pack his bags. An entire day was enough for Louis to find the envelopes full of cash hidden in his father’s office. 

But those envelopes were almost empty by now, Louis not knowing that renting a flat meant giving a deposit as big or even bigger than the rent itself. 

 

Louis had never worked in his entire life, first because of his social rank, second because of his second gender. Being an Omega when you’re rich generally meant that working hard was not in the plans. What was in the plans, however, was being fully educated, then courted by several Alphas whom would have asked his parents first if they could start the courting. Then Louis and his parents would make a choice and Louis would end up being married and soon enough bonded with his new husband. 

 

Louis shook his head, his path had been determined the day he presented as an Omega. But Louis made a mistake, forgot for one night all his responsibilities and inhibitions and the worst happened.

 

He finally stopped his train of thought when he glanced up to realise he had arrived in front of the bakery. He sniffed the air and picked up Harry’s scent almost immediately. The boy was there which made his belly flutter in anticipation. All night long, he tried to repeat to himself that Harry was a friend now, he hoped his Omega heard it. 

 

_ No more growling, please.  _ Louis pleaded to himself while pushing the front door open. 

 

Louis spotted Harry and the other blond guy right away. They were both behind the counter serving customers. While Harry was picking pastries or bread and wrapping them in craft paper, the blond guy worked the cash register. 

 

Louis kept his distance, trying to calm his beating heart. Damn it, why did his Omega have to be such a drama queen? Since that unfortunate night, months ago, Louis was not in sync anymore with his Omega, it almost seemed as if they were two different people. Louis scolded himself. He could feel his Omega starting to panic from being in a close space for too long already. Before he could do anything about it though, he smelled Harry’s scent getting closer to him. 

 

“Hey, you came back.” Harry murmured, his tone very soft. Louis raised his head slowly to meet the eager green eyes already looking at him. 

 

Louis only nodded, his arms involuntarily wrapping themselves around his torso. He couldn’t help but carefully sniff Harry’s scent. His Omega was so primal! He was constantly trying to smell variations of mood instead of simply asking. Louis felt a deep blush covering his cheeks and he ducked his head in shame. He wanted to leave so badly. 

 

“Do you want some food today?” Harry asked more softly than before, almost whispering. “If you’re okay with it, you could come in the kitchen to choose what you need.” 

 

And what? That made Louis looking back up again, wondering why he’d received such an invitation. Louis was certain any other customer wouldn’t be allowed behind the counter and even less in the kitchen so what was going on? 

Of course, instead of asking for more information, his Omega started to panic and growl. 

 

“Okay, um, maybe coming to the kitchen was a bad idea.” Harry immediately said raising his hands in defense, “I just want to help you.” 

 

“I know.” Louis murmured in response which made Harry release strong pheromones. The Alpha was happy. Louis smiled to himself and spoke up again, “Thank you.” He added while giving Harry the few coins he had prepared for him. 

 

“Oh no, you don’t have to!” Harry said not even holding out his hand to grab the money. “I’m happy to help you for free.” 

 

Louis returned his hand to his pocket and examined Harry’s face. Except for the bright eyes that always took all of Louis’ attention, he now noticed that Harry had a lovely smile. He had all the features of the perfect Alpha, very broad posture and perfect height but everything was wrapped up with softness and what looked like kindness. Which seemed extremely dodgy to his inner Omega. 

 

“I need to work.” Louis let out before realising what he had just blurted out. “I mean do you need a new employee? I’m looking for a job.” 

 

Harry chuckled in response and Louis curled up on himself once again. He didn’t expect to be mocked. Harry must have smelled the change of mood in the air because he immediately stopped laughing.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you, I just wasn’t expecting such a question but yes I could use some help, would you like to meet Niall?” Harry asked pointing at the blond guy behind the counter. 

 

Louis nodded, smiling faintly. 

 

***

 

Niall was eyeing him suspiciously when he walked behind the counter with Louis close behind.

 

“Hey Ni,” He smiled. “Let me present to you Louis, he is going to help us at the bakery.” 

 

Of course, Niall was anything but subtle and couldn’t help but comment.

 

“Oi! You didn’t even ask me before hiring a new employee! What if we don’t get along and can’t work together ?” 

 

Harry felt Louis’ breath quickening behind him and he looked at Niall with murderous eyes. He could already smell that Louis was starting to freak out. He turned to face Louis.

 

“It’s okay, Niall doesn’t know what he is saying.” He said trying to ease the tension, “I’m the boss and I decided to hire you. Come, I’ll show you around and tell you what there is to do.” 

 

With that he pointed out the kitchen and motioned for Louis to follow him. 

 

“I don’t want to create problems.” He heard Louis murmuring behind him not moving from his spot, his eyes on the floor.

 

“Hey, it’s alright mate,” Niall intervened coming closer to touch his arm amicably. “I’m a little moody today and-”  Niall didn’t get to finish his sentence because Louis was growling at him. 

 

“Alright, presentation’s done, come with me Louis, please.” Harry tried to lead Louis to the kitchen, the Omega following reluctantly, his gaze still on Niall.

 

“I’ll just close the door so you won’t have to see Ni.” Harry said. “He’s a good guy. I promise you, it’s going to be alright. I’ll talk to him later.” 

 

Louis only nodded in response, his eyes remaining on the door, certainly already anticipating that Niall would come inside. 

 

“So, it’s here that I bake the bread and the pastries.” Harry continued, trying to get Louis’ attention. “Depends on what you want to do and can do but I am willing to let you work with me in the kitchen or if you prefer you could work the cash register, serve people, whatever you want really.” 

 

That finally got Louis to turn his head, his shoulders still tensed but his gaze on Harry. 

 

“I’m fine with whatever but I don’t want to work with him.” He gestured to the door with his thumb. 

 

“Okay, that’s totally fine, you can work here with me, you won’t have to see Niall more than necessary.” Harry rubbed his hands together, his eyes searching in the room to see what he could give Louis to do first. He was not sure if Louis had ever baked in his whole life but since Harry smelled that Louis was pregnant he didn’t want to have him mop the floor or do any physical job. 

 

“Okay, can you start right now or do you want to start tomorrow?” Harry asked carding a hand through his hair. 

 

“Now is okay.” Louis murmured and that was all Harry needed to trail towards the drawer where he kept aprons and new hygiene caps. “Here, you should put that over your clothes so you won’t get dirty.” He passed the clothes to Louis who was already frowning deeply. “Sorry about the smell on the apron, this is mine but if you’re serious about this job, I can buy a new one just for you.” 

 

Louis seemed to ponder a moment but reluctanlty grabbed the apron from Harry’s hand.

 

***

 

Baking was fucking hard.

 

He had been there for only two hours or so but he couldn’t feel his feet already. Harry had asked him to make the measurments while the Alpha poured the contents into a huge processor that whisked everything. 

 

During those two hours, they didn’t talk much; Harry only asking Louis to measure something from time to time and give him back the right amount of flour, water or oil. 

 

Louis felt himself getting more and more relaxed, his Omega was still aware that Niall wasn’t very far away but weirdly Harry’s presence was starting to calm his Omega. Louis didn’t want to give it too much thought because he knew he would get angry at his gender. Of course his Omega was feeling slightly protected now that an Alpha was around and was nice to him. Louis refrained from rolling his eyes. He was such a cliché.

 

“Hey, do you want to eat something?” Harry suddenly asked. 

 

“Yes, please.” Louis responded fumbling into his pockets to find the coins Harry refused earlier. But before his fingers could touch the metal in his pocket, Harry touched his arm, freezing Louis’ move. His inner Omega saw red suddenly and Louis took three steps back, his pupils already getting wider. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Harry tried to calm him down, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have touched you without asking beforehand.” He picked up a croissant from the last batch and offered it to Louis. “Here, please have some.” 

 

Louis tentatively approached and grabbed the croissant before murmuring a brief “Thank you.” Straight away, he started to eat the pastry.

 

Harry watched him with fond eyes, “You can have more if you want. Feel free to take anything you want.”

 

Louis only nodded before returning to the tasks Harry had given him earlier. He could feel his Omega starting to relax again, the food making him feel sleepy. Thankfully, one hour later, Harry announced that he could take a break of 15 minutes if he’d like and Louis took this opportunity to go to the toilets Harry had showed him earlier. 

 

Once inside, he locked the door and let out a harsh breath. He was so tired. His back, his feet, everything hurt all at once and Louis felt like crying. How would he be able to work and provide for himself and his future pup if he was already so tired after little more than three hours of work? He felt himself sink towards the floor, his legs giving up slowly, his back sliding against the door. 

 

He stayed there for what felt like two minutes but soon enough he heard light knocks on the door and Harry’s muffled voice asking him if everything was okay. His Omega almost whined to ask protection and comfort from the Alpha but Louis succeeded in keeping it together.

 

“I’m fine, I’ll be out soon.” He responded while rising from his spot on the floor and going to the toilet before flushing and washing his hands in the tiny sink. He unlocked the door and was suddenly faced with Harry who had a worried frown on his face. 

 

“Hey, are you okay? You’ve been here for more than half an hour and I could smell that-” The Alpha suddenly stopped himself and scratched his head, “I mean I was not purposely smelling, I just-” He smiled awkwardly before continuing, “I felt like you needed help.” 

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Louis responded, his head low. He was so close to not retaining his inner Omega who was dying to whine and let out the right pheromones to trigger Harry to help him right away. “What should I do now?” He asked, impatient to get back to work and not have to talk with Harry. The curly man was messing with his head.

 

The Alpha seemed to ponder the question but finally replied, “Well, if you don’t mind, you could put the pastries we baked earlier into the correct baskets, the front shop needs a refill.” 

 

Louis only nodded and followed Harry who started to show him what to do. Louis hadn’t understood that this task would require him to be in Niall’s presence. But he powered through and soon enough, Harry announced that his work day was over and he would be happy to see him tomorrow if Louis still felt like working.

 

After exchanging goodbyes, Louis exited the shop to go back to his tiny room. 

 

***

 

Harry was smiling to himself when Niall entered the kitchen. 

 

“Oi! Look at you all smiling! What are you daydreaming about, H?” Niall chuckled. “Would it be about the Omega that you hired earlier?” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Ni.” Harry looked away and wondered if he should start a new batch of baguettes or if there would be enough until closing time in three hours. 

 

“Well, all I can say is that you didn’t choose the most talkative Omega!” Niall giggled but stopped right away when he saw Harry’s darkening eyes. 

 

“You don’t know anything about him Niall, don’t judge him like that.” 

 

Niall held out his hands in defense, “Alright, I’m not attacking your boy, just saying that he seems super shy or something, that’s all.” 

 

Before Harry could retort anything, Niall had already walked back into the front shop. Harry felt his rising anger already decreasing. He sighed, he couldn’t help but feel protective of Louis. The Omega never asked for help, only for a job and food, but Harry was already so gone for him. He would gadly help him with anything if only Louis would opened up a little bit. He felt deep down that Louis was battling constantly, as if he was in an unknown territory all the time. Which made him wondered if maybe something tragic happened that resulted in Louis not being able to have money to feed himself. 

 

Harry had so many questions and he felt like Louis was not ready to provide any answers for now. But Harry was patient, he would wait. He promised himself he was going to be there for this boy for as long as Louis let him be. 

 

The days passed and Louis never failed to come to the bakery to work four to five hours. Harry felt like for a pregnant Omega that was enough plus he could see Louis constantly rubbing his back as if he wanted to ease his pain. 

The Omega remained as quiet as he always was, only asking what his daily tasks were and if he could take a break but his scent was saying a different story. Harry smelled that he was more and more relaxed to be around him and Niall. He could smell too that Louis was overall tired and sad which made him want to cuddle Louis every day that passed. He often wondered where Louis was living, if he had the heat and enough room to have a nest. So many questions piling up on top of so many others already there that were still unanswered. 

 

Harry was often surprised to find himself glancing towards Louis and his belly. He was not showing even after a month of working at the bakery and Harry wondered if Louis was hiding his belly the best he could or if something was wrong. He tried not to feel preoccupied by it but his instinct was stronger and everyday Harry wanted to ask Louis if he felt okay and needed anything but everyday he bit his tongue and remained quiet. 

 

“Harry.” Louis’ voice startled him out of his thoughts and he turned around to find Louis gripping the table in front of him, his face ashen. 

 

“Louis! What’s wrong?” He strode towards the Omega and hesitated one second before touching Louis’ arm. “Come sit down here.” Harry gently took Louis’ hands in his and guided him towards the only chair the kitchen had. Once Louis was sitting, Harry ran towards one of the sinks and filled a glass of tap water to bring it back to Louis. He allowed himself to sniff the air and was even more concerned because Louis was radiating fear and neediness. 

 

Louis sipped the water and even though Harry wanted to hug Louis, he didn’t crowd the Omega. “Do you feel better? Do you need to lie down? You know I just live upstairs if you need to lie down for a while sometime just say the word and I can carry you upstairs.” 

 

Louis didn’t respond but his eyes were so watery, Harry wondered if Louis would ever let it go in front of him and cry or express any needs. 

 

“It’s my baby.” Louis finally whispered. And oh. Even though it wasn’t a surprise for Harry that Louis was carrying a pup, it was the first time that Louis talked about it to him. Harry tried to erase the surprised shock off his face and nodded.

 

“Do you think you need to see a doctor?” 

 

Louis looked at him with big round eyes, he looked so frightened Harry was dying to touch him to comfort him. 

 

“Can I lie down for two minutes? I feel nauseous.” 

 

Harry didn’t wait to be told twice and nodded. He removed his apron and held out a hand to guide Louis upstairs. “C’mon, you can have a nap with my cat, he will love some company.” 

 

They slowly climbed the stairs and soon enough they arrived in Harry’s flat. “I’ll show you my room or would you prefer the couch maybe?” 

 

“The couch would be fine, thank you.” Louis ducked his head but Harry caught him sniffing the air. It could be a bit overwhelming to enter his flat, Harry thought, what with him living on his own here, the air must be difficult to breathe for the Omega. 

 

Before he could apologise Louis overtook him and sat down on his couch. “I’ll bring you a pillow and a duvet.” He quickly trailed off towards his room and took two of his plumper cushions and a spare duvet that he was sure would not smell of Alpha as it was brand new. 

 

“Here.” Harry said while arranging the cushions and giving the duvet to Louis. “I need to go back to work but feel free to use the bathroom. It’s right there,” he gestured to the right. “And my kitchen is here if you need anything to eat.” 

 

“Thank you.” Louis smiled weakly, his face still colourless and Harry took it upon himself to go back downstairs instead of taking care of the Omega. He left his cat upstairs at least, hopefully Muffin would comfort Louis for him. 

  
  


***

  
  


Louis didn’t wait to hear the door closing to lie down under the duvet. He frowned sniffing that the duvet didn’t carry Harry’s scent. Weirdly, his Omega felt disappointed.  _ Maybe Harry didn’t want to share his own duvet with an unmated Omega _ , Louis thought. That was all he deserved anyway, even though it had been more than a month now that he was working with Harry and his Omega was very attached to the Alpha. To Louis’ dismay, he surprised himself every day wanting to open up and speak to Harry. But he didn’t know how to. The Alpha always seemed focused on his work and Louis was grateful to have found a job so he didn’t want to upset Harry and end up fired. 

Deep down, he knew that Harry would never fire him for something like that, the Alpha was always so helpful and releasing such positive and calming pheromones that all Louis wanted was to lean over and scent Harry. 

 

So far, all he could smell of the Alpha was the sugary scent of all the pastries that were surrounding them all the time. It was as if Harry had put into a bottle the specific and wonderful fragrance of a bakery and was perfuming himself every day with it. Louis was dying to scent him properly, he wanted to smell the stronger notes of his scent. 

 

Before he could drifted into slumber he felt Harry’s cat jump softly onto the couch and curl himself against Louis’ belly. He sighed happily, he felt warmed and happy for the first time in a long time. 

  
  


Louis woke up to the sound of a kettle whistling. He slightly panicked when he opened his eyes and didn’t recognise his own room but then remembered that he had felt awful at work and Harry proposed that Louis have a nap on his couch. 

 

“Hey, you’re awake?” He heard Harry whispering and Louis sat up abruptly. “Oh no, don’t be afraid, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted some tea.” 

 

Harry seemed so eager to please that Louis nodded, clearing his throat. “Yes, please. That would lovely.” 

 

He met him in the kitchen where two mugs were being filled with warm water and Louis’ stomach growled.

 

“What time is it?” Louis asked, his hands soothing his stomach. He was hungry. 

 

“A little bit after six o’clock.” Harry responded while holding the cup towards Louis with a bright smile. “I’m glad you made yourself at home and napped all aftertnoon, you must’ve been exhausted.” 

 

Louis blew on his warm tea before sipping slowly. “I should go back home though.” He murmured his eyes fixed on the rim of his cup. He felt a sudden distress in the pit of his stomach, just the thought of leaving the warm apartment, Harry’s lovely smell, and his kindness to go back to his cold and lonely room made him feel close to tears.

 

“You don’t have to, you know.” Harry had approached Louis and was now tilting his head to try to meet Louis’ gaze. “I don’t have a spare room but you could stay on the couch or I could give you my bed. There’s no problem at all. I would love to have a companion to eat dinner with me.” 

 

At that, Muffin, the cat jumped onto the table and started to meowed vigoroursly, certainly to demand his dinner as well. Harry shooed him off the table and turned around to open a can of what Louis could smell as tuna to give to the cat. 

 

“I really need to go home, I don’t want to take advantage and-” 

 

“You really don’t!” Harry interrupted him, “I was planning to eat dinner in front of the TV with my cat for only company as usual, so I wouldn’t mind a change of scenery. Not that I don’t like my cat!” 

 

Louis smiled, his head still ducked. “Okay, if you don’t mind then.” He could feel thousands of butterflies flying in his stomach, he felt so happy and excited to stay in Harry’s presence some more. He felt the sudden urge to ask Harry for some of his clothes to build a nest with. Louis rubbed his temples, in his room he never felt the need to have a nest even though he knew Omegas needed to construct their own space when they were carrying pups. But the need never came and Louis didn’t think too much about it. Apparently, Harry’s warm home had made his own hormones go crazy and now the urge to feel surrounded by Harry’s scent mixed with his own was overwhelming. 

 

“Can I go lie down some more?” He asked politely. Harry was already starting to rummage through his fridge to find something to cook but Louis was feeling in need of a warm blanket to hide him from the world. 

 

“Of course, I’ll bring our food in the living room anyway.” Harry flashed him a smile so bright that Louis couldn’t resist and smiled back. 

 

He marched back towards the couch and snuggled back under the duvet, his nose buried into the cushion. The faint scent of Harry made him relax instantly and he closed his eyes, listening to the kitchen noises. 

 

Soon enough, Harry was tapping softly on his shoulder to wake him up because the food was ready. They ate in silence, watching the TV. Louis wasn’t paying attention to it though, Muffin had jumped into his lap as soon as Louis had finished with his plate. The cat took up residence there snuggled close to Louis’ belly. 

 

“He seems to have adopted you already.” Harry pointed out. Louis lifted his face to meet Harry’s eyes. The Alpha had a pleased smile plastered on his face and Louis wanted to stay here forever. He felt at peace here and so loved.

 

*** 

  
  


It became their routine. Louis would come to work in the morning but after two or three hours of working, Harry would ask him if he wanted to take a break and Louis would nod and climb the stairs to Harry’s apartment. 

 

The Omega would stay cosily installed in the living room the whole afternoon. Harry noticed that the couch was getting fuller by the days with cushions and blankets but saying nothing. Only bringing tea around five o’clock and cooking dinner for them. 

Louis never stayed but the more the days passed the more Harry was feeling concerned that Louis had to walk the streets late at night like that. 

 

Louis seemed happier and a tad more chatty everyday and Harry was beaming with pride earning his fair share of mockery from Niall. Louis’ belly was finally showing and Harry was craving to touch and talk about it but the moment never came, Louis was still very closed up when it came to talking about him or his past. Harry had learned that some topics were not good to bring up with Louis such as his family. Louis would mutter that he didn’t want to talk about it and Harry would drop it right away, not wanting to ruin the mood. 

 

Muffin, too seemed to like the change and would always nest himself on Louis’ lap, Harry even caught him once licking Louis’ belly when the Omega was asleep and his shirt had risen up to show the prominent belly. 

 

Finally, one night, Harry who was approaching his rut, felt the need to insist and convince Louis to stay the night. His Alpha was feeling restless and was convinced that if Louis didn’t stay, something awful would happen to him. He insisted enough and Louis accepted. Harry was joyful but tried to keep it together so he didn’t panic Louis. He made sure to change his sheets and clean up his room a bit to let Louis sleep in. 

 

“So um, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Louis was fiddling with the hem of his sweater and all Harry wanted was to hug him goodnight. He looked lovely with his oversized sweater not hiding much of his belly. 

 

“Goodnight, Louis, I’ll see you tomorrow and make us breakfast.” Harry smiled one last time before trailing back into the living room where his cat had already started his night. He quickly removed his top and trousers staying in only his briefs before snuggling under the duvet on the couch. He sighed happily, thinking that tomorrow was Sunday, the only day the shop was closed during the week. It meant that they would have time tomorrow morning to chill and have breakfast together. Maybe Harry could suggest that they go outside for a walk and maybe they could stay together the whole day. Harry never wanted to pressure Louis into doing anything but over the course of the months they had passed working together, Harry noticed that Louis never spoke about any friends or acquaintances. It all seemed as if he was alone. 

It was with the thought that he would happily help Louis with his future pup that Harry fell asleep, Muffin nestled in the crook of his knees.

 

***

Louis woke up with his nose buried into his pillow. The smell was incredible and woke him suddenly with the urge to nest. Eyeing around him, Louis remembered that he wasn’t at his own place. Instead of calming the urge, it only increased the pull to go and dig inside the wardrobe in front of the bed. There, Louis found Harry’s stack of sweaters, trousers, and even underwear. They all carried the smell of Harry with an added scent of detergent. Louis frowned at that because that chemical smell was sometimes too prominent but Louis refused to go and have a look into Harry’s pile of dirty clothes. That was a limit that he wouldn’t cross.

 

Once the collecting of clothes was done, Louis came back to the bed to arrange them all around himself, leaving the ones that smelled less like Harry farther away from him. It wasn’t the best nest he’d ever made but it would be enough for him to have a little nap there. 

 

The second time he woke up, it was to the familiar smell of toast. Harry must have started on their breakfast already so Louis reluctantly folded all of the borrowed clothes and put them back where he found them before making the bed. He walked by the living room to say hello to Muffin before entering the kitchen where Harry was bustling around.

 

“Good morning.” Louis cleared his throat and Harry immediately turned around, the biggest smile plastered on his face.

 

“Morning Lou! How did you sleep?” He gestured for him to sit down in front of an empty plate. “Look, I have made cinnamon buns, there is toasts here, jam and butter right here,” he continued pointing at everything on the table which was covered with different types of food from sugary to salty. Harry must have woke at dawn to prepare all of this. Suddenly, Louis felt a knot in his throat because this was too much, right? Harry was too kind and what would happen when he learned that Louis had been an idiot and got drunk and ended up pregnant by some unknown Alpha. He felt his eyes brimming with tears and before he could explode in front of the most gentle Alpha Louis had ever met, he ran. 

 

He tried to at least. He was 6 months pregnant so running at high speed wasn’t an option. Also, he only knew one way to get outside and it was through the shop which was all dark and closed. He heard Harry behind him before he could even try to find another way out.

 

“Louis! What’s going on?” Harry was still wearing his apron and his hair had fallen from the bun he'd been wearing back in the kitchen.

 

“I need to leave.” He whispered before the tears ran down his cheeks uncontrollably. 

 

“Louis, please, you’re safe with me, I promise.” Harry started to radiate calm pheromones which made Louis cry harder because Harry was once again way too kind, trying to calm him while Louis was just being the worst guest and Omega ever. Before he knew it, Louis started to hyperventilate and the air got stuck in his throat.

 

“Harry!” He whimpered and Harry who had been doing his best to not crowd or touch Louis, was on him in a minute. 

 

“Breathe for me, Lou, just like that.” Harry took his hand to put it on his own chest and together they started to take deep breaths. “Perfect, yes, just like that.” Harry kept encouraging him and all Louis wanted right now was to be held by Harry. 

 

“Louis, may I scent you?” Louis heard Harry whisper and he nodded. Harry tilted his head slowly until his nose was nestled into the crook of Louis’ neck. That sent goosebumps down Louis’ spine and he immediately felt himself going limp in the Alpha’s embrace. 

 

“Lou.” Harry’s tone was deeper than usual which made Louis whine softly. “You smell amazing.” 

 

“Harry? Could you scent mark me please?” Louis felt his cheeks growing hotter, he wasn’t supposed to ask this of Harry but the Alpha didn’t even blink and engulfed Louis in a tight hug. All he could smell suddenly was the soft but deep scent of Harry. It felt amazing and Louis could fall asleep right now if his thoughts weren’t troubling his mind. 

 

Before he could say anything though, Harry untangled himself from Louis, “Should we go back upstairs, our tea should still be hot?” He held his hand out for Louis to take and, against his better judgement, Louis followed.

 

Once upstairs, they sat quietly at the kitchen table, sipping on their tea before Harry cleared his throat.

 

“Louis, I know I have already told you but I am here to help you, okay?” He extended his palm onto the table towards Louis. 

 

“But you don’t really know me.” Was all Louis could answer and before Harry could interrupt him, he continued, his head low but his voice loud enough. “I have made some mistakes in the pas. My family dishonored me. I’m going to have to take care of a little one in less than three months but I have no idea how to do that. I don’t have any money except from what you’ve given me. I’m unmated and pregnant, and people call me slut when they think I can’t hear them. You really don’t want me to burden you.” 

 

“I don’t care about all of that, Louis!” 

 

Louis couldn’t trust Harry. What if Harry decided one day that it was all a mistake and asked Louis to not contact him anymore? What if one day, Harry found his mate? What would happen to Louis then ? 

 

“I’m sorry, I think I should just go and-” 

 

“No, please. I know it’s difficult to trust me. You don’t really know me but I swear on the most precious thing I have that I’m not joking. I like you, Lou.” 

 

“You what?” Louis jerked his head towards Harry, eyebrows raised. 

 

“I like you a lot and this is not just about your sweet scent. I’m not here to take advantage of you. I want to date you, Louis, if you let me, that is.” Harry was fiddling with his hair, eyes unsure and Louis’ heart quickened in his chest. What if Harry was sincere? What if Louis, too, deserved his happy ending? Harry was all he could ask for in an Alpha and he was gorgeous even now, looking as if he was holding his breath, afraid to be rejected by Louis.

 

“You want to date me?” Was all Louis could say before he approached Harry who was looking at him with his eyes wide open. “What will happen to my pup Harry? This is not just about me, you know that right?” He had his hand securely holding his belly and Harry’s flew there, tentatively holding out his hand and hesitating as if to ask Louis’ permission to touch. 

 

When Harry’s hand finally made it to his belly, Louis felt a fluttering movement in his belly that made him look down. 

 

“I think they’re kicking.” Louis said while lifting his sweater to be able to touch his belly without a piece of fabric preventing him from feeling his pup.

 

“Is it the first time?” Harry asked, not daring to touch Louis’ skin but Louis couldn’t feel the kicking anymore so he took Harry’s hand in his to put it where the movement was. And as if on cue, Louis felt the second kick of his pup, just under Harry’s hand.

 

“Oh my god, it’s you! You make him kick!” Louis said, with tears in his eyes, “They never moved like that before!” 

 

Harry seemed as touched as Louis was and continued to press his warm hand softly onto Louis’ belly as if he was responding to Louis’ baby. 

“Hey, little one, how are you today?” Harry whispered, his head closer to Louis’ belly. “I can’t wait to see you.” 

 

Louis felt a little weak on his legs. This was so much emotion suddenly. His pup seemed to react wonderfully under Harry’s touch and his Omega was for once calm and collected.

 

“I wanna try.” He finally said. Harry suddenly stopped moving his hand over Louis’ belly. “I wanna try and date you and see if we could-” he cleared his throat, tears stuck there. “If we could be something.” 

 

Harry’s response was immediate and, before he knew it, Louis felt two strong arms engulfing him in the tightest hug. “Thank you.” Harry sat back on his chair and Louis noticed his teary eyes. He extended his palm for Harry to take.

 

“We’re going to be alright?” He questioned.

 

“We’re going to be alright.” Harry responded bringing Louis’ hand to his mouth to kiss it. 

 

End

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo or a comment? Thank you!!


End file.
